


Surprise

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Butt Plugs, Dean has a Panty Kink, Dean in Panties, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Panties, Panty Kink, Sam In Panties, Season/Series 05, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Castiel may be falling, but he knows where he's going to land.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPN Kink Bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/). Square filled: Panty Kink.

Waiting outside the motel room, Castiel willed himself to ignore whatever might be happening inside it. It was strange not allowing his awareness to brush against whatever was happening inside the room that contained Dean and Sam, but they had promised Cas a “surprise”. To which Dean had amended about Cas keeping his grace under check and that there would be “no peeping”.

Unsure what else the brothers could surprise him with, Castiel leaned against the room’s outer wall. Acutely aware of the texture of the blue paint on the wood panelling as his hands rested on it. But Castiel couldn’t allow his awareness to slip past the paint, so he forced himself to focus on his vessel. Each breath was measured, Castiel easily calculating the volume of air and the exchange of molecules across the membranes in his lungs. He counted the cells dying and multiplying across his vessel’s body. He listened to the feathers on his wings as they were ruffled and lifted by the gentle breeze outside and grated against his suit and trenchcoat.

“Cas,” called Dean from inside the room, but Castiel did not hear the elder Winchester. Opening the door to the room a little, ignoring his own impatience, Dean tossed a piece of rolled up paper at the angel and dipped back inside of the room. “ _Cas_ ,” Dean called again.

The paper had caught Castiel’s attention, so he heard Dean calling him for the second time. Castiel was inside the room inhumanly fast, the door closed behind him with a sharp crack.

“We thought you’d never come,” said Sam, voice huskier than usual. But that wasn’t what had left Castiel standing in the room, control of his faculties slipping as the stood still, eyes drinking in the sight before him.

Dean and Sam were undressed, bar for the panties they each wore. Curling down Dean’s hips and holding him snuggly was a pair of pine green lace panties. There was a bow on the middle of the top hem, black and satiny; the tip of Dean’s engorged cock was only just below it, hardly being held in by the deep green lace, a damp patch beside the tip.

Sam was similarly dressed though his panties were a sky blue, lacy as well, with a matching black satin bow, like the panties were a pair with Dean’s. Here the panties had not been able to hold back the hard cock contained within, and Sam’s tip poked outside, glistening in the room’s low light.

Since whatever the three of them had, had been acknowledged, the brothers and angel had done nothing more than kiss, cuddle and fuck. This was something new. Something new that made Castiel’s face warm and his body ache.

“You are both so beautiful,” Castiel announced, taking a step towards the brothers, blood pooling to his own dick.

A blush rose to Sam’s cheeks. Taking joint shaky breaths, Sam and Dean allowed Cas to approach. Sam’s heart thudded nervously in his chest, he hadn’t known about Dean’s idea until that afternoon, when he’d turned up with the panties. He’d known Dean liked wearing women’s underwear, but they’d never really done anything about it before.

About to say something in reply, Sam gasped as Cas dropped to his knees in front of him and smushed his face against the lace covered base of his cock. “Cas,” Sam whimpered and then found his mouth caught by Dean’s as his brother kissed him. Vaguely, Sam was aware of Castiel using one hand to push Dean towards him and then palm his brother’s cock.

The anticipation of days gave way to unfurling hunger inside Dean, Cas’s hand making him wetter and wetter while he kissed Sam. With no warning, the angel’s mouth was on Dean’s laced covered cock. Sam moaned at the sudden loss of Cas, but started to kiss Dean with more fervor, tongue desperate as it licked inside of him.

Needles of pleasure streaked up and down Dean’s shaft, Cas mouthing at his cock made Dean’s stomach tighten. He could come from just this: Castiel’s mouth eating him over the lace, wet and hot, and as hungry as Dean. They’d been together for months, and the apocalypse had kept Dean from experimenting, but they were making up for it now. _Fuck_ , Dean thought as Cas brought a finger up experimentally between his legs and rubbed against the crotch of the panties.

The end of Castiel’s finger snagged, through damp fabric, against the flared base of the purple silicone butt plug buried inside Dean’s slicked asshole. Curiosity peaked, Castiel moved his other hand from Sam’s cock and pressed a finger experimentally between Sam’s legs. Sam groaned above him as Castiel’s finger nudged at the flared base of a plug inside him. Castiel kept his face buried in Dean’s wet musk as he felt both brothers. Normally, Castiel enjoyed opening the brothers up himself, but finding them ready for him made him burn with even more need.

No longer able to stand the the clothes constraining him, Castiel used his grace to remove everything he was wearing, regardless of what it cost him. _If I am falling, why not give himself wholly unto these two brothers?_ Castiel thought to himself.

Naked and now pushing Dean and Sam towards the queen sized bed that dominated the room, Cas pressed the brothers down onto the sheet covered mattress. Kissing and eager to be inside them, mouth switching from Dean to Sam and Dean again as he surged up over them, Cas marvelled at their smooth planes and so human noises. The little whines and rumbles in their throats as his mouth, hands and thighs teased them. He could taste the brothers in the air and he wanted to consume them both.

Arching off the bed, Dean’s breath caught in his chest as Cas pulled his legs open and pushed the panites to the side. Cock still trapped by lace, Dean watched the angel lower a hand between his legs. A rush of air and emptiness suddenly stole over Dean, the plug gone, but then quickly replaced by Cas’s cock.

“Kiss Dean, Sam,” Cas ordered as Dean adjusted to him.

The fullness of Castiel’s cock inside of Dean made the breath catch in his chest and then Sam’s mouth was on his. Hardly having the chance to get his breath back, Dean’s body thrummed with pleasure as Cas began to thrust in and out of him, the tightness of the panties rubbing him just right.

Rocking beneath the angel, meeting his thrusts as the bed creaked, Dean knew he would be gone soon, his prostate sensitive and primed from the plug. At first Cas didn’t hit that bundle of nerves—then out of nowhere Cas did, clearly on purpose, sending Dean hurtling into blinding white light, cock slipping from the confines of the surrounding lace. Come spurted out of Dean’s cock, thick and fast, covering his stomach as he shouted into Sam’s mouth.

“Beautiful,” Cas said admiringly from above Dean in his gravelly voice.

Looking up from Dean, Sam eyed Cas and swallowed as the angel pulled out of his older brother. Dean slowly shifted and rolled on to his side to watch, eyes meeting Sam’s and giving him a tired wink. Cas wasted no time in pulling Sam where he wanted him, putting him down on his back. The angel’s strong hands made Sam shiver and whimper as they pulled his panties aside exposing his plug and teasing his cock.

The angel quickly did away with the plug and Sam whined out loud, the loss pulling into sharp relief that Sam hadn’t come since plugging the smooth silicone inside of him. Edging him, but never making him find his release.

“Cas,” Sam begged. “Please, Cas…” Sam couldn’t recognize his own voice, the need so clear.

“You want me to fill you, Sam?” Cas teased. Kneeling between Sam’s legs, Castiel’s cock glistened and curved toward his stomach.

”Yes, Cas, please,” Sam begged.

“Should I fill your little brother, Dean?” Cas asked, cock inching towards Sam’s hole. “He does ask so nicely.”

Dean gave a weak couple of nods. “He’s been good. Deserves you, Cas. All of you,” said Dean in a husky voice.

Without saying anything else, Cas shoved inside Sam’s wet hole, giving the younger brother little time to adjust before he started to fuck into him. The pace was fast and hard, making Sam’s hips slam back into the mattress underneath and the panties drag his foreskin up and down.

Castiel could feel Sam’s orgasm coming before the younger brother seemed to know it was there. Sam’s hole suddenly clenched around Castiel’s length, and the angel watched as Sam covered his stomach in strands of pearly white come, back arching under him. The younger brother shouted as he came, but Cas could hardly hear him as he finally allowed himself to feel his own release, spilling inside Sam. Cas felt himself coating Sam’s insides as his hips snapped and shuddered, as he pumped into the hunter.

Senses coming back to him, Cas ignored the way the room’s air tasted of sex and pulled out of Sam. Collapsing onto the bed between Dean and Sam, Castiel sighed, feeling more content than he had in days.

“You both look very good in panties,” Cas stated, drawing the sticky, sweaty brothers into his arms. A thought cleared away the mess, though Castiel left the lacy numbers on.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
